Batman and the Bat family: Nightwing The First Robin Origins
by chefke
Summary: Dick Grayson had the perfect life. He had loving parents, excelled at education, and an exciting occupation. That was until everything was taken from him at the age of eleven. This is part of my Origin Series.


Dick Grayson was happy. He was always happy. He had his mom and dad and his circus. Life couldn't get any better.

Every morning he skipped out of bed ready for training and free falling. His mom would make him pancakes and if he ate all his vegetables the night before his father would sneak in chocolate chips. Life was good. Life was happy on tour with the circus and his family.

But then they got to Gotham and things went from bad to worse. His parents wouldn't let him leave their trailer. They were scared of the city. He still remembered his father's face when the thugs came in demanded 'protection money.' Pay us to protect you from us. Really? They refused, as did all of the Hailey Circus. It got them killed first.

He had sat there in between his two dead parents screaming out their names until he was hoarse. Looking for someone to help them. To save them. No one came, not in time anyway. They had fallen from the trapeze over a hundred feet in the air. Their ropes had been singed. He remembered crying and dry heaving until he thought he was going to pass out. A tall man with an expensive coat took it off and draped it around him staring into his eyes. His were a deep tragic blue. But it wasnt the blue he saw. It was a pain that mirrored his. He began to sob some more hugging the coat around him as the EMTs tried to move his parents bodies.

He screamed and screamed. He remembered someone holding him back whispering soft reassurances into his ear.

'Thank you Bruce. We're going to take him down to the station.'

'Keep me apprised Commissioner.' He was handed over to a kind red headed Cop who brought him a donut and drove with him to the police station. He tried to eat the donut but he had one bite and threw it back up. A kind lady doctor came to look at him in the precinct. She flashed bright lights in his eyes and said things like PTSD, anxiety, and a lot of other words he didn't understand. Everything after that was a blur. He slept on the Red Cops couch in his office. He brought him food and water but he couldn't stomach any of it. He just laid on the couch staring at the ceiling as tears streamed down his face.

The next day was the funeral. All of the circus came, they had cancelled the rest of the shows in Gotham. He barely remembered it. He hugged their tombstones and cried. People kept coming up to him and saying different things. He didn't remember most of it. Several locals said that a rich man had paid for it all. People said the funeral was beautiful. That Bruce Wayne was so kind for extending him his kindness and generosity. That he should thank him.

All he wanted was his parents back. He never wanted to see another trapeze again or thug. Or anything. He sat in front of their tombstones and cried well after all the people were gone. He had nowhere to go and he was fine just sitting and crying on their graves, hoping and praying for them back. It was cold though and he was still wearing his costume from the day before covered in blood and with the thick big coat the man had given him. He felt his arms shake and his legs give out. He laid his head against the tombstone. He had no one. The circus would pack up and leave tonight. He was alone in this strange city that took everything from him.

The thought made him cry harder against the stone. It was all he had left of them. No more hugs or smiles or piggy back rides or special pancakes with chocolate chips. He was alone. Alone. The world was too big for him.

'Mamma! Pappa!'

'How will I eat Mamma?'

'Where will I sleep Pappa?'

'It's alright son. You will have a place to eat and to sleep if you want it.' He turned to see a man from the funeral standing behind him with an older man by his right side. He recognized him, he gave him the coat. He was there the night-

'Who are you?'

'My name's Bruce Wayne. This is Alfred.' Alfred handed him a tissue and a bottle of a water. He thanked him and took both trying to stop himself from hiccuping.

'Thank you, Mr Wayne for the funeral. For everything. We didn't have much and I don't have a way to repay you for your kindness.' His voice shook. Mamma had always taught him manners came first. Mr. Wayne and Alfred exchanged looks. Mr. Wayne crouched down on his legs and held out his hand.

'Let's get you out of the cold okay Richard?' Their hands met and Mr. Wayne pulled him up brushing off dirt from his shoulders and face.

'Dick.' He said looking up.

'Pardon me?' Said Alfred. He was British.

'Everyone calls me Dick.' Both men smiled at him. Alfred ushered him towards an expensive looking car parked on the sidewalk. Mr. Wayne sat next to him during the car ride whispering reassurance to him the whole way to his new home.

It took several weeks for the night terrors to stop being nightly. It took half that time for him to figure out Bruce was Batman. Bruce treated him like a son. It made the whole time period easier. Sometimes he still woke up screaming in middle of the night and sometimes he just didn't sleep. After six months, Alfred sat him down to explain to him the school system. He had always been home schooled. Legally he had to be in school or Bruce could lose custody of him and he would go into foster care.

So, he made a deal with Batman. Let him go on patrol with Batman as Robin and Dick Grayson would be the best foster son Bruce Wayne could ever ask for. He was already three grades ahead academically. Bruce and Alfred both offered to go with him on his first day of school. He shook it off, he was Bruce Wayne and Batman. He had a lot of things to do. I can tough it out on my own he told them repeatedly.

The School grounds were breathtaking. They looked like a fairytale movie set. Rich kid junior high. Great. He waved at Alfred and walked up the stairs, his new shiny uniform gleeming. It was probably the nicest thing he had ever worn. He didnt like to leave the manor because of all the cameras. The media went into a frenzy when they found out billionaire playboy philanthropist, Bruce Wayne adopted a stray. He never treated him like a-

He was so busy thinking he smashed into someone at the top of the stairs. He had noticed her when he was at the foot of the stairs. There were lots of students milling about but she was... she was something else. Her fiery red hair had held his attention and turned his brain to mush. He was having a hard time puttinf coherent thoughts together.

She looked up and smiled at him. Her eyes were a dazzling green and he felt his heart stop in his throat. He hadn't even realized she was talking to him.

'Hi, I'm Barbara. Are you Richard Grayson?' He straightened up. He didn't want to sound dumb. First impressions were important.

'Yes, Dick. I mean everyone calls me Dick.'

'Oh, cool. I'm Barbara and I'm in all of your AP classes. The Dean asked me to show you around and keep on eye on you.' She nodded for him to follow. He scurried after her as she handed him a bunch of things for him to read, sign, and keep on him at all times. She pointed out rooms and trophies. He had already memorized a map of the school in the Batcave. Bruce had been impressed of how he was handling his new assignment. They approached homeroom and she ushered him in quickly so they could have adjoining seats. After he was unpacked he turned to her.

'Have we met? You look very familiar.' He blurted out. He face went red quickly, it was like a thermometer. It was adorable. What came out of her mouth was less then adorable.

'I... We met the day...' She was fidgeting in her seat. She tried to stuff her hand in her pockets desperately trying not to look at him.

'When you came to give your statement about your parents...When they... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. It's your first day in a new school. You're probably already very stressed. I'm sorry.'

He felt himself repress a wince. He was getting good at hiding his emotions. He had a good teacher. It was painful to talk about his parents.

'It's okay. It's been hard but Bruce Wayne has been really kind.'

'It's extremely out of character for him. It's put the media in a frenzy.'

'I know. Paparazzi are everywhere. I hate leaving the house.' She laughed.

'Get used to it rich kid.' She said it like she wasn't one. He decided against asking.

'Why were you at the GCPD?'

'Police Commissioner Gordon?'

'Yeah. He took my statement, how did you know?'

'He's my dad.' She blushed again.

'You're dad's the police commissioner? Cool!' Her face lit up.

'Really? No one thinks so here! They call me dunkin Jr, friendless Barbie, ooh and, goody two shoes Gordon.'

'That doesn't even make sense!'

'Right? Everyone has two shoes, I like goodys, and I'm not a barbie!' She giggled. He laughed too when he realized she hadn't addressed the second name.

'Well, you've got a friend right here so we'll just have to see what name they come up with for me.' Her smile lit up her face and he temporarily forgot everything. It made him smile like he hadn't smiled since before he lost his parents. They hushed down as the teacher walked in. It really was just like the movies.

Dick Grayson was wrong about his nickname. No one teased him. Everyone loved him, he knew how to be a team player. By the second day no one made fun of Barbara and at the end of the week he had become one of the most popular kids in school. The two became connected at the hip, they were always together.

She helped him get through his darkest period of his life. She saved him. He swore to always be by her side no matter what. It was Babs and Dick, best friends forever.

But alas, forever is a long time to pledge and they were only eleven.


End file.
